


In Every Port

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [30]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, During Canon, F/F, POV Jyn Erso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: There will be time. Jyn just has to make it home.





	In Every Port

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Jyn Erso/Mon Mothma - first kiss.

“May the force be with you, Jyn Erso,” Mon Mothma says softly before Jyn boards the old U-wing. She stands like a queen in her stately white dress, face stark and brave, sending her men and women off to the sky.

Jyn nods, lips pressed firmly together. Over the years, she has worn many faces, many personalities. Saw always taught her to be a new person for every situation. This time, she tamps down the urge to be a cunning, suave rebel, a woman who takes what she wants from the galaxy. That woman would lean in towards Mothma, lip curled in a seductive smile, eyes alight.

_A kiss for luck, my angel? Something for a weary soldier to take to the enemy lines?_

“Thank you,” she settles on, accepting the outstretched hand. Mon Mothma’s fingers are thin and delicate in hers, skin unused to battle, but she’s shaking, and so is Jyn. She has a sudden flashing thought of coming back to this, coming _home_ to this, pressing kisses against a woman’s cheeks and hands, savoring her in a world free from blaster fire and chaos.

Another part of her thinks, _I have never kissed a woman. And now there’s a chance I never will_.

Mon Mothma fixes her with an intense gaze. “Return to us, Jyn,” she says, squeezing Jyn’s hand. It feels like a promise. A prelude to a lifetime of firsts.

Jyn boards the U-wing. There will be time. She just has to make it home.


End file.
